


Untitled DWS Canon Rewrite

by gleefulpotterlockian (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: It was going to be Kurtbastian but I lost all interest in writing this story, Kurt's POV, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, This is what I wanted to happen during DWS, temporary Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gleefulpotterlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine sang It's Not Right But It's Okay Kurt started thinking. While he was thinking he gets a much-needed wake up call in the form of Chandler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled DWS Canon Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what I had wanted to happen. I wrote this AGES ago after Obsessivekumpulsivereadr said that she was writing a DWS canon fixing piece.

 Kurt stormed through the halls of McKinley. He couldn’t believe the audacity of Blaine Anderson. It was one thing to be angry that Kurt was texting another boy, innocently he added to himself, but it was another to humiliate him in front of the entire Glee club. Speaking of the club, they had no business singing that song either; almost the entire club had cheated on each other at one point or another. That thought made him scowl as he continued his trek to his Navigator. 

As he exited the double doors to the parking lot his phone jingled merrily, Chandler had texted again. He checked the message and chuckled despite the drama.

_Chandler: I am pretty sure you were cleopatra in another life. You’ve got a great asp!_

He laughed again and typed a response.

_Kurt: That was cute. So Blaine has gone off the deep end. He is all upset that I’m texting you when he was texting a boy who’d said that he wanted him. Plus he’s been distancing himself from me. He blows me off all the time and he gets really snippy._

Kurt sighed and opened the door to the Navigator. He climbed in and sagged against the seat. His phone jingled again with Chandler’s response.

_Chandler: That doesn’t sound good. Why did he get to be mad at you when he did the same thing?_

_Kurt: I don’t know. There are a few things that he’s done that I was expected to forgive and forget in our relationship, and even before it._

_Chandler: Like what?_

_Kurt: (1/2) Before we dated he, knowing that I liked him, kissed my friend Rachel and when I confronted him about it, since it was fueled by too much alcohol, he said that I had been judging his actions and that I was just like the guy who had chased me from my school after he’d kissed me then threatened to kill me._

_Kurt: (2/2) then he said, “I’d say bye but I wouldn’t want to make you angry.”_

_Chandler: Wow._

_Kurt: While we’ve been dating he’s let a guy, who’d made his intentions to get him clear, insult me and proposition him. He never said to stop or stood up for me at all. He also spent an entire night dancing with the same guy at Scandals while ignoring me. Then after he wanted to have sex in the back of my car, even though I’d never felt less like being intimate, and wouldn't take no for an answer._

_Chandler: He sounds like a jerk. You should break up with him. You don’t sound happy at all._

_Kurt: I’ll have to think long and hard about it. He was…is my first in several ways._

_Chandler: Make sure you want to spend so much energy trying to save something that may not even work out in the end._

_Kurt: I know._

Kurt sighed and started his car. As he drove he thought about Blaine and how he felt with him. He always felt so inadequate while Blaine was the gift to humanity. Blaine treated him like a child that he needed to keep watch over. They dated for close to a year and they didn’t even want to touch below the waist. What did that say about their relationship? Blaine went after Jeremiah and Rachel before he decided he wanted Kurt. The line about Kurt moving him was really cheesy and it’d been instigated by a dead bird.

Kurt arrived home and sighed in irritation. Blaine’s car was parked in the driveway. Kurt slowly pulled up next to the curb in front of his house. As he walked up to the door he felt the wariness settle into him. As the door opened everyone in the living room looked up. Finn looked confused as always, Sam looked vaguely annoyed. Burt and Carole; however, looked disappointed. Kurt braced himself for a battle of wills. 

“Where’s Blaine?” Kurt asked warily.

Burt gestured upstairs and turned to Carole. Then Carole spoke, “Kurt, honey, what’s going on? Blaine came over and he looked so upset and hurt.”

Kurt sighed, “He’s irritated that I have a new friend who happens to be gay and I’ve been texting him a lot. Chandler has been flirting with me but it’s not a serious flirting. More like playful mildly flirty banter. While at the same time Blaine has become distant and he accused me of cheating on him. I haven’t been happy with Blaine for a while. I was planning on breaking up with him.”

Finn and Sam stared at him in shock. Carole looked sympathetic. Kurt looked to Burt and felt a small amount of relief. Burt looked happy, far happier than when Blaine and Kurt had started dating.

Kurt mounted the stairs and made for his bedroom. Each stair felt like a mile up a mountain. When he reached his door he paused and took a deep breath and prepared for battle.

Blaine was perched on his bed, hands folded in his lap. He looked the picture of serenity, except for his hands that clenched and unclenched in his lap. He looked up at Kurt as he entered. Kurt stiffened at the look. 

Before Blaine could speak Kurt said,” I want to break up.”

Blaine gaped at him. Clearly he was expecting something else. What that something was, Kurt couldn’t guess. He rolled his eyes and sat in the chair to the vanity.

Blaine spoke then. “Why do you want to break up? I thought you loved me.”

Kurt looked at him and recognized the way he was standing as his “I don’t know what I’ve done, please love me” pose. He even had tears in his eyes.

Kurt said without any malice, “I want to break up because our relationship has become tedious. You’ve made it clear I don’t interest you in any way. The only time you showed any interest in having sex with me was when you were drunk and tried to force me to have sex in the backseat of my car. Which you never even apologized for, by the way. Am I supposed to forgive you just because you were drunk? You’ve also accused me of cheating on you when all I did was talk to a guy who may have been interested in me. Which I’d like to point out you also did when you texted Sebastian. You are a hypocrite, Blaine. I don’t want to be in a relationship where I get blasted for things that if you had done them I’d be expected to forgive and forget. Face the facts, this relationship was never healthy.”

Blaine stood up, incensed. He started speaking, trying to make Kurt see that he wasn’t the villain here. That it was Kurt who should be sorry. For what, Kurt had no idea. Kurt tuned out his words and waited patiently for his tirade to come to a close.

Finally Blaine stopped talking and Kurt was able to say, “We are done. Leave Blaine.”

  
  



End file.
